Porque Você Sempre Tem A Razão?
by Thierry Grima
Summary: Uma única história, dois pontos de vista totalmente diferentes! Um questionamento e uma resposta, difusa... Uma ação, suficientemente clara. Porque você sempre tem a razão? Remake da fanfic de 2007.
1. Porque você sempre tem a razão?

**Titulo Original: Porque Você Sempre Tem a Razão?**_  
>Autor: Thierry Grima<br>Formato: A priori Shortfic  
>Shipper: Harry  Hermione  
>Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem, nada aqui está me gerando lucro.<em>

**Porque Você Sempre Tem a Razão?**

A porta do Salão Comunal da Grifinória fechou-se em um estrondo, podia-se dizer que o chão tremeu e os céus expressaram grandiosas irradiações luminosas prevendo os trovões.

Uma moça esguia, com cabelos ajeitados em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e com poucos cachos caindo pelo rosto todo recoberto por gotículas de suor, fulminava com olhares a qualquer um que ousa-se lhe desviar o olhar.

- Nem me venha com desculpas esfarrapadas! Eu estou cheia da Cho, da Cho, da Cho e da CHO! Eu não agüento mais!

- Ah! Hermione... – Ele sentou-se no sofá e olhou bem para ela - Ela é só uma grande amiga. Assim como você e a Gina!

- Ah muito reconfortante Sr. Potter! Não sabe como me deixou feliz! Comparou-me com a "boa moça" da Chang! Isso eu não tolero... Você me mandou calar a boca na frente dela! E se repensarmos esse fato, eu sou mulher! Sabe o que é isso para uma mulher? É talvez muito pior do que um tapa na cara. – Seu peito arfava com a respiração pesada, seus olhos se esbugalhavam demonstrando o intenso ódio que sentia da situação. Em sua mente, várias formas de tortura públicas poderiam ser utilizadas para fazer com que Harry James Potter sentisse na pele a humilhação que ela havia passado.

- HEY! Não foi bem isso! Eu nem sequer falei! – Ele disse exasperado balançando as mãos para o alto, sentia-se coagido, Hermione era uma garota muito carrancuda quando queria, mas apesar disso, aqueles olhos lhe faziam lembrar chocolate quente numa manhã de natal em frente a lareira, lhe aqueciam de tal forma...

- Como não? – Hermione sentiu o sangue ferver, era incrível, era ela quem sempre distorcia os fatos agora! – Olha só! ... Vamos lá... DÁ PROXIMA VEZ QUE VOCÊ OLHAR PARA MIM E FALAR "CALE A BOCA!" EU TE TRANSFIGURO! E tenha certeza que não será em um animal "queridinho", um peso de papel ainda seria muito pra você!

- Mione... Ah! Quer saber? Como é que eu ainda te agüento? Eu não tenho a mínima idéia! Você é deveras irritante Hermione! – A coragem surgiu, da mesma forma que foi embora, num piscar de olhos. A moça respirou fundo e em tom falsamente magoado.

- Espera aí... Essas brigas eu só tenho com o Rony, não com você! Não se preocupe, não terá mais que me agüentar, eu vou omitir a minha existência à sua pessoa tão excepcional! – Pensou arduamente 'Não dê risada agora Hermione' – E quando eu estiver perto, chorando, tentando não definhar na tristeza que me causou, não venha pra mim suplicando perdão e amizade.

- Desculpa Hermione... Mas foi muito pouco convincente. – Harry deu uma gargalhada gostosa.

Hermione percebeu, aquela gargalhada seguida daquele olhar de cão fugindo da tempestade de granizo era o jeito mais simples e prazeroso de lhe pedir desculpas. Ela adorava aquilo, apesar de andarem brigando muito, Hermione adorava o jeito como se desculpavam. Mas que aquele "cala boca" ela nunca iria esquecer.

- Eu vou te relembrar exatamente o que aconteceu, e você ira se lembrar Harry. Depois não tocaremos mais nesse assunto! – Ela despojou-se sobre uma poltrona aveludada carmim e segurou com força os braços da mesma.

**(FLASHBACK – Versão de Hermione)**

_- Harry, você não devia ter feito aquilo, não por mim! – Cho disse apalpando o braço de Harry como uma groupie desesperada. – Eu temi por você, como sempre temo... Sempre ao acordar eu me vejo apreensiva por você estar em perigo constante._

_- Oras... Cho... Eu faria tudo para proteger uma amiga, ainda mais uma amiga como você "especial". Sabe que aquele Filch não é muito amigável. E recebi uma só detenção, eu nunca deixaria você sujar suas lindas e maravilhosas mãos nas estufas sujas e transbordando esterco de hipogrifo! Além do mais, não precisa se preocupar comigo durante as suas manhãs, a não ser que seja pra te deixar feliz – Ele tornou-se rubro e fez Hermione suspirar de emoção._

_Hermione olhava a situação com sorriso lindo e cúmplice, o que poderia ser comparado ao olhar terno do cupido ao farfalhar as folhas de um arbusto com seu arco, pronto para disparar a flechada do amor. Falou: - Realmente Cho... Mas pense por um lado, você não poderia ter chutado a Madame Norra daquele jeito. Você sabia que ela podia ter quebrado as patinhas... – Hermione fez um sorriso amplamente largo e amigável aparecer em seu rosto angelical. – E é claro que eu te dou razão, você já deve imaginar que sim, pois eu sou muito amiga do Harry, que é muito seu amigo. Eu fiquei com medo de que você estragasse as mandrágoras também, pois você não é muito hábil com elas, seria horrível ter que levar você até a enfermaria carregada, não suporto assim tanto peso. – Hermione sentiu-se tão bem ao demonstrar aquele carinho por Cho que sorriu novamente, ainda mais amigável que antes. _

_Cho pareceu não entender o que ela havia tentado realmente dizer, muitas informações para assimilar, pouco tempo para raciocinar uma resposta coerente. O que ela tinha certeza de ter ouvido com nitidez era "TANTO PESO"._

_Harry olhou para Hermione com uma raiva perceptível, pareciam ter crescidos chifres em sua testa e fogo disseminar-se sobre seus olhos. Seria verdadeiro se a comparação com o Demônio fosse realizada naquele rosto, e Hermione pareceu sentir as gotas de saliva voando em seu rosto, quando ele gritou! – CALE A BOCA HERMIONE!_

_- Harry! Eu não... Eu já estou indo! – E Hermione viu Cho saindo correndo e chorando, ela só não entendeu o porquê dela sair chorando, ela havia sido tão gentil e educada. Só havia feito um comentário de como seria a situação caso Harry não tivesse se prontificado para ajudar._

_- Hermione! O que você fez! – E Harry saiu pisando fundo como um búfalo – Precisava espantar ela daquele jeito. Ela tava na minha! _

_- Mas Harry eu... – Ele já havia saído correndo, ela o seguiu, sentindo seu coração despedaçar e o ódio intenso e fervoroso brotar no resquício dele que ainda estava no seu peito._

**(FIM DO FLASHBACK – Versão da Hermione).**

- E então acabamos aqui, tentando retirar com os olhos os rins um do outro. – Ela concluiu com um olhar cético de quem tinha toda a certeza e convicção de que seria o fim de uma longa discussão.

- Espere... – Ele ergueu os olhos pouco depois de levantar o queixo que havia caído com tamanha indignação que sentia. – Essa não é bem a história! Muito pelo contrário, acho que você andou comendo alguma daquelas balas alucinógenas dos gêmeos.

- HEY! Eu não uso essas coisas, tenho plena certeza do que aconteceu! Eu vi, ouvi e senti as facadas que suas palavras deram em meu coração! Eu fui tão amável! E você, como pode me fazer aquilo!

- Hermione, eu não gosto quando você age assim, você parece não ter controle sobre seus atos! Parece ter sempre a razão sobre esses fatos imaginários que brotam na sua mente. Isso é com certeza excesso de leitura, só pode ser isso! – Harry viu Hermione por as mãos na cintura e fazer uma cara de indignação, ela não aceitava nenhuma redundância na sua história.

- Como assim, eu não estou entendendo? – Hermione disse levantando-se e repousando no sofá ao lado dele.

- Bem então eu vou ter que te contar o que aconteceu agora a pouco conosco... – Ele apontou para ambos umas duas vezes. -... No corredor.

**(FLASHBACK – Versão do Harry)**

_- Harry você não deveria ter feito aquilo! Não por mim! Agora você pegou uma detenção... E a culpa é minha! – Cho disse com as mãos sobre os braços de Harry, num tom amigável e reconfortante._

_- O que é isso, imagina que iria deixar que você levasse a culpa, aquela gata maldita quase arrancou seu sapatos com as unhas e ainda poderia ter sido pior se ela decidisse atacar as outras pessoas ao redor. – Harry olhou para os sapatos dela, um deles estava tão rasgado que podia-se ver a meia branca dela toda arranhada. E também você ira machucar a sua mão toda colhendo as mandrágoras, há quem diga que elas estão mordendo agora! Eu faço isso, sem problemas. – Ele segurou a mão dela._

_Hermione bufou tão alto que era possível senti o ar expelido se espalhar como chaga sobre o corredor, deixando o ambiente soturno e trevoso. Num momento de extremo desacordo ela armou-se como uma Harpia pronta para atacar e num só supetão, começou a gritar: - VOCÊ TEM ALGUM PROBLEMA MENINA? AGORA ELE VAI SE SUJAR E SE MACHUCAR... – Ela apontou para Harry que a olhava assustado -... PORQUE VOCÊ... – Ela estirou o dedo no peito de Cho como uma espada -... FICOU ESTRESSADA E CHUTOU A POBRE DA GATINHA DO FILCH. E A CULPA É TODA SUA, SE NÃO FEDESSE COMO UMA CADELA, ELA NÃO TERIA TE ATACADO! AGORA IMAGINE, ELA PODE TER FRATURADO O PESCOÇO, QUEBRADO AS QUATRO PATAS, QUEBRADO UMA COSTELA, OU TER ATÉ MESMO UM TRAUMATISMO CRÂNIANO! – ela contava nos dedos, e então, depois de um engasgo ceco ela prosseguiu. – A CULPA É TODA SUA! SABE QUEM TERIA QUE CURAR OS FERIMENTOS DELE SE HOUVESSE OCORRIDO? EU! ENQUANTO ISSO VOCÊ ESTARIA LÁ COM SUAS AMIGUINHAS TENTANDO DESCOBRIR ALGUM FEITIÇO PRA EMAGRECER OU PARA FORTALECER ESSES CASCOS QUE VOCÊ OUSA CHAMAR DE UNHA! – O corredor inteiro parou enquanto ela gritava e apertava uma mão na outra como quem segura um soco, muitos olhavam assustados e comentavam sobre a explosão de palavras de Hermione. – PELO MENOS EU NÃO TENHO QUE FAZER O FAVOR DE AJUDAR A TE CARREGAR DEPOIS DE UM ATAQUE DESENFREADO DE MANDRÁGORA, SERIA UMA TORTURA CARREGAR UMA PRÉ-OBESA COMO VOCÊ! – Muitos riram, mas Hermione não conseguia achar um pequeno lipídio fora do lugar na moça "Tudo bem, ela não precisa ser gorda pra que eu a chame assim!", pensou. _

_- Hermione... – Harry disse olhando para ela apreensivo, ele parecia branco, mais do que assustado. A perplexidade estampava seu rosto bem como estampava o de todos os outros que observavam chocados. Ele fez uma careta bem feia. E então olhou para Cho. – Me desculpa Cho ela é meio impulsiva e as vezes ela explode assim depois que tira uma nota... Cho!_

_Ela havia saído correndo, chorando, e pra piorar um pedaço bem grande da sola do sapato dela havia ficado no chão, a fazendo tropeçar e quase cair sobre um amontoado de alunos da Lupa-Lupa que tentavam forçosamente se esconder por detrás de uma coluna._

_- Hermione! Por que você fez isso? Ela estava sendo atacada por uma gata enlouquecida! E ainda teria que colher mandrágoras passadas num canteiro nojento..._

_Harry olhou para Hermione e viu o sorriso maquiavélico que ela tinha no rosto, parecia contente e, se é que isso é possível, alegremente demente! Ele saiu pisando fundo para o salão comunal, estava todo mundo olhando para eles ali no meio do corredor mais uma vez, desta vez os comentários eram mais intensos e os risos completavam as frases._

_- HARRY! ESPERE-ME AGORA! – Ela saiu de seu devaneio e pareceu chocar-se quando percebeu que ele tinha a deixado ali, sozinha e no meio de tantas pessoas curiosas._

**(FIM DO FLASHBACK – Versão do Harry)**

- Harry! Eu não sou má assim! Que absurdo! Agora eu sou uma dissimulada! Não! Não! Não! Essa história que você contou está toda invertida! – Ela fez uns gestos displicentes com as mãos. Parecia atordoada e muito revoltada com toda essa outra história que supostamente ele havia formado em sua cabeça.

- Mione... – Ele lhe deu um olhar triste, ao mesmo tempo amável e choroso, estava pedindo uma permissão, e fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça solicitando que ele prosseguisse. – Porque você sempre tem a razão? Em tudo, em qualquer coisa você acredita estar sempre certa. – O olhar dele parecia ainda mais triste. E ela percebeu isso, não era tão difícil de notar, aqueles lagos esverdeados que brotavam de suas íris pareciam ser profundos e frios agora.

- Harry eu... Eu não tenho a mínima idéia... É um impulso. Não consigo controlar. – Harry ouvia atento, e ela sentiu isso no momento em que sua testa franziu. – Sabe, eu não sou como você ou como o Rony, tá, o Rony é lento mesmo, eu sou muito impulsiva. Mas posso dizer que sim, eu penso antes de falar, e falo o que quero. Seja para agradar, machucar, ou amar, principalmente para amar. Eu irei me desculpar com ela amanhã, se ela ainda estiver viva. - Ela parou e respirou fundo e viu quando brotou um sorriso tímido no rosto dele, sentiu-se mais contente por isso e continuou - Por que não sei Harry, às vezes eu acho que... – Ele a interrompeu amigavelmente, queria evitar que aquilo prolongasse.

- Ok, não precisa mais se explicar. Eu ainda vou conseguir entender... Um dia bem distante eu acho, mas vou entender, sabe como é, às vezes a gente faz as coisas e nem pode explicar o motivo. É instintivo. – Eles se entreolharam rápido numa tentativa falha de pacificação, Hermione virou o rosto e observou as poucas corujas voando sobre os terrenos de Hogwarts. Que céu apático, que momento nostálgico e febril era esse onde o ar cheirava a baunilha e sândalo, seus olhos vagavam pela grandeza daqueles bosques e suntuosas florestas que brotavam do nada do gramado decorado com a neve e partiam para uma imensidão sem fim. A voz terna de Harry chacoalhava seu cérebro ao mesmo tempo em que ela tentava continuar concentrada na paisagem. O tempo passava, mas não pra ela, poderia ficar ali tentando assimilar ambas as histórias e chegar num consenso pelo resto de sua vida.

E o mundo pareceu silencioso demais naquele momento, ela sentiu Harry levantar-se sorrindo parando posteriormente em sua frente, ela não o olhou, continuou lá, olhando para um ponto invisível nos terrenos brancos de neve. Ele estendeu a mão para que ela se levantasse e mesmo confusa ela lhe deu a mão. A levantou e em seguida enlaçou suas mãos lentamente sobre cintura dela, e depois tirou um cacho longo e lindo da face dela, que o observava afásica. Sentia eletricidade percorrendo ambos os corpos, sentia o corpo dele tocar o dela num abraço avassalador e deveras íntimo para dois amigos. O coração antes pacífico agora revelava ondas perigosas e se agitava freneticamente ao toque de suas mãos nas costas dela.

- Me dê licença Hermione – Ela não teve tempo para uma resposta, ou uma pergunta, os lábios dele completaram os dela numa graciosidade nunca sentida, e naquele momento tudo, tudo mesmo, pareceu estar girando em torno deles, não havia sol tão grandioso que pudesse roubar o brilho que sentia emanar de seu corpo. Ele continuou beijando-a cada vez mais profundamente, passou as mãos pelas costas dela e retirou a fita simetricamente colocada para prender seu rabo de cavalo, foi incrível. Inimaginável... Ela apertou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, não queria que acabasse nem agora nem nunca. Ele se separou dela lentamente... – Eu te amo Hermione... Não imagina o quanto. Minha pequena. – Ele afagou a cabeça dela enquanto a mesma repousava sobre seu peito, poderia jurar que a ouvir suspirar umas duas vezes. Voltou a ficar de frente pra ela, segurando em sua cintura ele a rodou no ar duas vezes em torno de si mesmo vendo aqueles lindos cachos esvoaçando sobre o vento tênue que entrava pela janela, gritou bem alto vendo o sorriso bobo e confuso no rosto dela – EU TE AMO! – A repousou sobre a poltrona, roubando mais um beijo rápido. Naquele momento eu procurou toda a impulsividade dela, mas só conseguia perceber aquele sorriso lindo.

- Harry... O que foi isso? – Ele estava indo para a escada dos dormitórios, mas virou-se e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela.

- Eu não tenho a mínima idéia... É um impulso. Não consigo controlar! – Continuou subindo as escadas, talvez mais feliz do que poderia imaginar que aquilo o faria.

- HEY! Harry! – Ela sentou-se e ergueu os olhos brilhantes para ele. – Continuando de onde você me interrompeu. "Por que não sei Harry, às vezes eu acho que ser sua amiga não é o que eu preciso..."

Ele procurou assimilar as palavras, mas nesse meio tempo ela também corria ao dormitório e antes de fechar a porta sorriu displicente e disparou – Eu também...

- "Eu também" o que? – Ele perguntou sorrindo confuso e abobado.

- Te amo! – Ela sorriu apaixonante, antes de qualquer outra palavra a porta se fechou numa batida seca. Ele fechou os olhos num segundo, deixou as palavras entrarem por seus ouvidos e se apossarem de todos os seus sentidos... Mas afinal, quem precisava de sentidos, ele tinha Hermione, talvez só isso bastasse.

* * *

><p>NA² (2012): UOW! Eu por aqui novamente! Bem, essa fic eu escrevi a muito tempo atrás, como vocês podem ver pela N/A¹ aqui abaixo, porém agora eu a editei e aí está um Remake, acredito eu, bem melhorado dela! Tentarei inclusive fazer um segundo capítulo, como sugeriu a cinco anos atrás Mione Ootori! ^-^  
>Pretendo continuar escrevendo fics agora, não grandiosas, mas quem sabe uma short por semana, ou a cada duas semanas.<br>Espero que tenham gostado! Se sentirem necessário postem seus reviews!

N/A¹ (2007): Minha primeira shortfic publicada... Nem sei o que por na nota... Hahah! Ah! Espero que a fic não seja tão ruim quanto acho. Tenho algumas outras fics, uma série grande, que está em produção, e algumas shorts que estarei postando também. Desculpem se esqueci de algo... (falta de experiência, medo de errar)  
>Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, e obrigado... Até a próxima! P.S.: Não se esqueçam das Reviews!<p> 


	2. Reviews da versão de 2007

REVIEWS DE 2007

Mione Ootori  
>26/07 . chapter 1

Oie!

Achei uma gracinha sua estória. E fofa, ainda que eu ache que você deveria fazer mais um capítulo (não ligue, eu sempre que mais XD) com, não sei, a reação da Hermione depois do beijo, no outro dia. Ou a versão da Cho e do povo do corredor sobre o incidente... Ia ser ainda mais engraçado.

Achei engraçado o ponto de vista da Hermione^^.

Espero que você realmente poste aqui suas outras fic's e short's... Contanto que sejam H², as estarei lendo. XD

Chuck Lil  
>25/07 . chapter 1

Impossivel esquecer o review, muito boa a tua fic, Bjs Xauu


End file.
